


Fantasy

by Willia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, lucid dream
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a certains rêves de Dean que Cas ferait mieux de ne pas voir... (Spoiler-free, Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Si Dean avait peu conscience de certaines de ses capacités, il savait qu'il pouvait retirer une immense fierté de sa lucidité : au fil des années, il avait en effet réussit à apprendre à différencier le rêve de la réalité. Et même si ses nuits étaient bien souvent courtes, il profitait de son sommeil pour se balader dans ce que pouvait lui offrir son esprit. S'il ne contrôlait pas tout ce qui s'y passait, c'était uniquement par curiosité.

Il se laissait bien souvent emporter dans les histoires que son cerveau créait, et se réveillait, comme tout le monde, frustré ; car ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait que c'était un rêve qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue pour le restant de sa vie.

Ses rêves découlaient la plupart du temps de son quotidien de chasseur. Il traquait, trouvait, éliminait. D'autres de ses rêves étaient des sortes de souvenirs. Il revoyait entre deux portes sa mère cuisinant, son père l'embrassant avant de se sauver. Sammy jouant dans un coin d'une pièce, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Et puis, évidemment, il avait ces rêves que tout personne pubère fait de temps en temps. C'était probablement les seules fois où il regrettait de savoir qu'il rêvait, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se persuader d'entrer tout à fait dans le jeu, sachant que rien n'était réel.

Cette nuit, il était sur une chasse au Rougarou avec Sam. Alors que Dean poussait la porte d'un entrepôt qui n'avait rien à faire là, Sam lui hurlait de faire attention à la tarte géante qui les surveillait. Avec un calme professionnel qui lui était habituel il referma la porte derrière lui, et se retourna sur une vaste campagne qu'il connaissait, par laquelle il était passé quand il était enfant.

Sam apparut au loin, l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Il était enchainé à un arbre, le visage meurtri. Dean jura, terrifié, et commença à courir vers lui. Puis, il se souvint que ce n'était pas réel en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se fit force et ferma les yeux en se détournant.

Quand il les rouvrit, le décor avait encore changé. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'un quelconque motel, en face d'un lit au draps d'un blanc sale. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant pourquoi son esprit l'avait emmené ici. Alors qu'il revenait sur sa position initiale, il vit qu'il y avait une silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre, près de la porte. Elle fit un pas en avant.

\- Cas ?

L'ange leva la tête, et le considéra d'un air grave.

\- Dean.

Sa voix était encore plus basse que d'habitude. Dean fit un pas vers lui, perplexe. L'ange en fit deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dean, répéta Cas comme si ce prénom était la réponse.

Et puis, il se jeta sur lui.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, sans aucune retenue. Il fourra ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean qui ne bougeait toujours pas, sous le choc. Et tandis que Cas l'embrassait encore et encore, passionnément, il tentait de rassembler ses pensées.

S'il avait souvent fait des rêves du genre, ceux avec des hommes étaient rares. Il avait finit par accepter le fait qu'il avait ce genre d'attirance, même s'il n'avait encore rien véritablement essayé – pas trouvé l'occasion, pas trouvé le temps. Non, le plus choquant restait que la personne qui occupait un tel rôle dans son rêve lui était proche ; et à plus forte raison, qu'il s'agissait de Cas !

Il attrapa l'autre par les épaules, pour l'écarter de lui. Il observa son front, son nez, ses lèvres. C'était bien Cas, parfaitement reproduit par son imagination. Sauf que ses cheveux étaient trop en bataille et ses joues rougies, telles qu'elles ne l'étaient jamais.

\- Dean...

La voix rauque et pleine d'incompréhension éveilla quelque chose en lui. Il pensa qu'il s'en voudrait bien plus tard pour avoir rêvé de l'Ange de cette manière, et que son cerveau faisait de toute façon ce qu'il voulait bien faire.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il attira l'image de Cas vers lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient un goût indescriptible, et c'était mieux ainsi. Dean bénit son imagination.

Il passa ses mains sur son menton mal rasé, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Il vint déposer un baiser dans son cou, inspirant du même coup l'odeur de sueur et de désir qu'il dégageait. L'image de Cas devenait doucement plus réelle, plus tangible. Dean était en train d'oublier qu'il rêvait.

Cas posa une main sur son ventre, et Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne, ferma les yeux. Puis il avança les mains, et commença, un peu tremblant, à détacher la cravate de l'Ange. Lui était occupé à le débarrasser de sa veste.

\- Dean... murmura-t-il encore à son oreille.

Il ne portait plus qu'un T-shirt gris, et Cas n'avait plus que sa chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée sur lui. Dean ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans un rêve. La peau de Cas sentait trop bon pour qu'il puisse s'en détacher.

Il défit les bouton qui lui restait, le poussant en même temps vers le lit. Ils tombèrent ensembles, et Dean se releva un court instant pour retirer son T-shirt. Sa peau contre celle de Cas l'électrisa. Il embrassa sa peau, ici, là, plus bas, encore, pendant que l'autre gémissait. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses doigts dessiner le contour du torse de l'autre.

Un grognement satisfait lui échappa. Il posa la main sur l'entrejambe de l'autre, qui se cambra, les yeux révulsés. Dean ne dit rien. Il continua de passer sa main à cet endroit, le front collé à son torse, les yeux toujours fermés, tandis que Cas s'agitait.

Bientôt il n'y tint plus, et passa sa main de l'autre côté du tissu. Ils se tordirent de plaisir à l'union, et Dean commença lentement à bouger sa main. Il prenait son temps. Il était bien, ainsi blottit, et il ne savait pas si ce rêve allait un jour se présenter à nouveau à lui.

Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux trempés de Cas, et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il tordit légèrement la nuque en arrière, et Dean posa sa tête contre son torse. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements de sa main. Lorsque Cas poussa un nouveau gémissement, il ouvrit les yeux pour que son regard tombe sur l'entrée de la chambre.

Sauf qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Et que ce quelqu'un portait un trench coat beige sur un costume.

\- Dean ?

Dean réagit finalement. Il se détacha du corps sous lui avec un vitesse fulgurante, retirant avec déplaisir sa main de son pantalon. Il bondit du lit et se remit debout, comme si ça pouvait masquer la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

\- Cas ! fit-il avec un air faussement ravi.

Sur le lit, la silhouette torse nu se releva sur ses coudes.

\- Dean ? Je... tu... Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop dilatées. Il passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur, et jeta un œil vers son pantalon.

Dean releva les yeux vers le Cas qui se trouvait vers la porte. Pas de doute, celui-ci était le vrai. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'habitude, et ses pupilles avaient une taille raisonnable.

\- Dean, je... Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça. J'ai des informations de première importance à vous transmettre.

\- Cas...

Dean passa sa main sur son visage, et attrapa son T-shirt sur le sol.

\- On avait parlé de tout ça. Que tu évites de débarquer dans mes rêves, et tout.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, se demandant s'il pouvait changer le décor de son rêve alors qu'un Ange se tapait l'incruste. Le-dit Ange jeta un rapide coup d'œil un peu intrigué à la silhouette sur le lit, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, puis releva le regard vers Dean.

\- Je sais. Mais il y a urgence, et je suis surveillé. Je... Termine tout ça si tu veux, mais rendez-vous dans tu-sais-quel-restaurant dans la journée.

Dean ne comprenait pas. Même pour un Ange, le comportement de Cas était étrange. Il ne semblait pas se trouver dérangé plus que ça par le fait que Dean rêve de lui de cette manière, et ne s'attardait même pas réellement sur son alias allongé dans le lit.

Un moment de silence, le plus long de la vie de Dean, passa. Puis, avec une neutralité habituelle, Cas déclara juste :

\- Je vais y aller. Si je maintiens la connexion, ils pourront me repérer.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Dean cligna des yeux, puis les baissa sur la silhouette sur le lit. Le Cas de son rêve avait toujours ces pupilles dilatées et ces joues rosies, et il le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une patience contredite par la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

\- Dean... prononça-t-il encore une fois. Viens.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage, puis la retira pour se retrouver dans la maison de Bobby, vide. Il s'affala dans le canapé, réfléchissant à toute allure alors qu'il attrapait sa veste à côté de lui pour la remettre.

Cas avait semblé un peu surpris de trouver Dean dans ce genre de rêve, mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire particulier. "Termine tout ça si tu veux". Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans ces mots, si seulement un Ange était capable de faire de l'ironie. Alors quoi ? Il n'était véritablement pas dérangé de se voir ainsi dans l'esprit de Dean ?

Alors, la conclusion la plus évidente et la plus stupide se présenta à Dean : et si Cas ne s'était tout simplement pas reconnu ? Après tout le corps que Dean connaissait n'était qu'un vaisseau, et Cas n'avait pas l'air de véritablement prêter attention à son apparence.

Dean enfouit son visage dans ses mains, un coude appuyé sur chaque genou. De toute manière, le mal était fait. Il faudrait quand même qu'il en parle avec lui, pour tirer les choses au clair.

Il poussa un long soupir et se leva, se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il se saisit d'une canette de bière qu'il ouvrit, puis porta à sa bouche ; mais il fut brutalement tiré de son rêve.

\- Dean ! Dean, bon sang ! Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller !

\- Sam ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et les yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est le bordel dans la ville, le Nid est parti en chasse. Il faut aller trancher quelques têtes.

Dean se releva avec difficulté sur ses coudes, ébloui par la lumière. Il puisa frénétiquement dans ses souvenirs, s'efforçant comme à son habitude de retenir le maximum d'informations de sa nuit. Quand il fut sûr que tout était bien ancré dans sa mémoire il ouvrit tout à fait les yeux, et s'extirpa du lit.

\- Je suis désolée, Sammy, mais on va devoir partir plus tôt que prévu, dit-il sans regarder son frère.

\- Quoi ?

Sam attrapa et enfila sa veste, puis cala son arme sous sa ceinture.

\- J'ai reçu la visite de Cas. Il y a des ennuis en vue.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a des ennuis, Dean, il y a une dizaine de vampires qui se baladent au-dehors et prennent la ville pour un McDo géant !

Dean enfila lui aussi sa veste. Il commença à rassembler grossièrement les coupures de journaux posées sur la table, et referma les quelques livres ouverts.

\- Il y a d'autres chasseurs sur le coup ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, évidemment, mais pas ass–

\- Alors on part.

Dean ferma sans délicatesse l'ordinateur, qu'il fourra dans les mains de son frère.

\- Si Cas a besoin de nous, c'est probablement plus urgent qu'une poignée de vampires.

\- Dean, tu–

\- Pas le temps de discuter, Sam ! asséna Dean avec rudesse. On y va.

Il finit d'empiler les livres empruntés dans un coin, passa son pistolet dans sa ceinture, et ramassa les clefs de l'Impala.

\- Appelle quelques chasseurs en renfort. On doit partir, Cas était catégorique.

\- Et depuis quand tu écoutes autant ce que dit Cas ? lança Sam dans le dos de son frère.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.


	2. Chapitre 2

La route vers leur point de rendez-vous leur prit presque toute la journée. Dean ne parla presque pas, et il ne songea même pas à mettre un peu de Styx tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Sam lui jetait des regards inquiets de temps en temps, mais finit par se dire qu'ils faisaient un job stressant, et abandonna l'affaire.

Ils atteignirent le petit restaurant dans une petite ville d'un petit comté perdu alors que le soleil se couchait. L'Impala garée, les deux frères sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'établissement sans un mot.

Le patron semblait considérer l'éclairage comme un luxe inutile, puisque la salle quasi-vide était à peine éclairée par les néons qui pendaient tristement au-dessus des deux tables de billard. Dean regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de repérer dans le fond une silhouette immobile. Il s'y dirigea à grand pas, les jambes encore engourdies par leur voyage.

Quand il les vit arriver, le visage de Cas s'éclaira de cette manière si discrète qu'elle aurait pu passer inaperçue. Cette vision arracha un léger sourire à Dean.

\- Alors mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? J'espère qu'on n'a pas roulé toute la journée pour rien !

Il s'assit en face de lui, et Sam prit la chaise à côté. Puis il se pencha, écoutant avec attention ce que l'Ange voulait leur dire.

De temps en temps Cas hésitait un peu, et Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'empresser de l'aider. Sam semblait de plus en plus perplexe, mais restait très professionnel et concentré malgré tout.

Une petite heure plus tard, tout avait été dit. Il aurait du travail à faire ensemble le lendemain, aussi décidèrent-ils de se revoir à la sortie de la ville à l'aube. Ils se levèrent, Dean déposa un billet sur le comptoir que plus personne ne surveillait, il franchirent la porte, puis Cas disparut en un souffle avant que Dean n'ai pu lui parler de ce qui lui importait.

\- Bon sang, je déteste quand il fait ça ! pesta-t-il contre le vent, se dirigeant vers l'Impala.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était ? lui demanda Sam en le suivant.

\- Ce qu'était quoi ?

\- Tout ça, dans le restau ! On aurait dit que tu étais ailleurs, mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Dean prit le temps d'avaler sa salive, et profita du moment de répit que lui offrait la manœuvre qu'il avait à faire. Si son boulot même était de mentir, il n'aimait jamais mentir à son frère. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, mais comment lui expliquer tout ça alors qu'il ne se l'expliquait même pas ?

\- Je te cache rien, Sammy, si c'est ce que tu crois.

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Dean arbora un air contrarié sur tout le chemin qui les séparait encore du motel le plus proche.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Le ciel s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Dean baissa des yeux terrifiés vers son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ?

\- Les Anges, Dean. Les Anges sont en train d'assombrir toute la terre.

\- Je croyais que c'était les démons qui faisaient ça !

\- Quels démons ? demanda Sam d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée.

Dean se tourna vers lui. Il cligna des paupières. Ses yeux devinrent noirs.

\- Tu dois le tuer, Dean, fit la voix de John dans son dos.

Il lui tendit un couteau, que Dean saisit sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Mais Sammy…

\- On n'a pas le choix, lui dit son père.

\- Pas le choix, lui fit écho le démon en son frère en chantonnant.

Les larmes aux yeux, le ciel s'assombrissant toujours, Dean posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son frère et recula celle qui tenait l'arme, se préparant à frapper.

\- Dean.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et tout disparut autour de lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans la chambre de motel dont il avait déjà rêvé, et faisait face à Castiel. Le vrai.

Dean passa sa main sur son front en sueur, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il essuya ses paumes tremblantes sur son jean, constatant que le couteau avait disparu de ses mains.

\- Normalement je contrôle, mais quand c'est un cauchemar je– je sais pas, je perds tous mes moyens, je–

\- Je sais, lui répondit Cas. Je peux capter certaines de tes émotions, Dean. J'ai entendu ta peur. Je croyais que tu étais en danger.

\- Un cerveau humain ne pas différencier un cauchemar d'une situation à risques, répondit Dean. Merci en tout cas, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin de se justifier, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il s'affala sur une chaise, et but une gorgée d'un whisky qui venait d'apparaitre. Quand il releva les yeux, il fut surpris de voir que Castiel n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je veux pas te paraitre grossier, mon pote, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Maintenant que t'as joué les Batman, tu peux peut-être me rendre mon esprit, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Cas ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensif. Puis il finit par dire lentement, tout en s'asseyant en face de Dean, sur un coin du lit :

\- Aujourd'hui… Tu avais l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire, parce qu'il y avait Sam.

Dean haussa les sourcils, impressionné par l'imagination de l'Ange. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil, et commença :

\- Pour le coup mec, je pense que–

\- C'est par rapport à la nuit dernière, non ? Je me suis dit, vu que tu es toujours collé à ton frère… Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen d'avoir une conversation privée. De venir te voir dans tes rêves. D'autant plus que tu as appris à différencier la réalité de ton imagination, ce qui nous facilite les choses.

Dean ne parlait pas. Il était de toute façon muet depuis le « rapport à la nuit dernière ».

\- Dean ?

\- Je, oui, pardon. Oui, je voulais qu'on en cause. Ce que tu as vu, Cas…

\- Ce n'était pas mes affaires, Dean, je suis désolé.

Dean se tut. Il avait donc raison : Cas n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'il était l'homme de son précédent rêve. Mais au lieu d'être soulagé comme il aurait dû l'être, il sentit une bizarre boule se former dans sa gorge, amère.

\- Ce n'est pas… C'est pas grave, mec. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Les mots lui écorchèrent étrangement la bouche. Il chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire, pour calmer le froid polaire qui s'était installé sans raison apparente dans sa poitrine.

\- Donc, tu peux modifier mes rêves ? Me tirer d'un cauchemar, et tout ?

\- Oui, répondit Castiel. C'est très simple à faire.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi les humains font-ils encore des cauchemars, s'il y a moyen de les éviter ?

Cas haussa les épaules :

\- Les Anges s'en fichent un peu, des terreurs nocturnes des humains.

« Toi, tu ne te fiches pas des miennes », songea Dean, et son cœur eut un léger rebond à cette idée.

\- Un rêve est contrôlé par des pensées. Quand je suis dans tes rêves Dean, je peux entendre presque tout ce que tu penses. Ça par exemple, je l'ai entendu.

Dean aurait bien aimé être un peu gêné, mais, à son grand étonnement, il ne l'était pas.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais passer un peu plus souvent quand je flippe dans mon sommeil, dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Me sortir de là.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, lu répondit l'Ange avec ce sérieux presque ennuyeux. J'ai compris hier que tu avais des choses plutôt privées, il me semble, dans tes rêves.

Puis il disparut, au plus grand soulagement de Dean qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser avec une ironie teintée de cynisme quelque chose comme « Tu fais partie de ces choses privées, imbécile » et c'était bien les derniers mots qu'il voulait que l'Ange entende.

Il soupira. Son cœur se serra légèrement, alors qu'il songea qu'il avait tiré cette affaire au clair. Il grogna d'incompréhension, et avala cul sec son verre de whiskey à nouveau plein. Au moins dans ses rêves, les boissons n'étaient jamais décevantes.

Et puis, sans raison, une larme coula sur sa joue. Dans sa tête chamboulée, il eut soudainement le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il l'essuya du revers de la main, fâché par l'incompréhension.

\- C'est toi qui a foutu le bordel dans ma tête, Cas, ou quoi ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, tous deux agirent comme si ni la conversation, ni la nuit d'avant n'avait existé. Ce serait mentir que de dire que Dean n'y pensait pas, ceci dit. Parce qu'il y songea quelques fois au cours de la journée.

Il voyait Castiel passer devant une vitrine, et se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas connaître sa propre image. Il regardait sa cravate, et était persuadé qu'elle était un peu tordue. Son regard tombait sur ses cheveux, et il les trouvait trop immobiles.

Enfin, il y pensait vaguement.

En fait, regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux en sachant qu'on avait fait un rêve avec lui s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Dean se maudissait, lui et sa prétendue lucidité. Il avait eu le choix. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de continuer ce que le Cas de son imaginaire avait entreprit ?

Le fait que l'Ange puisse à tout moment se rendre compte de la supercherie n'arrangeait rien, évidemment. Dean avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer correctement auprès de lui si cela arrivait. Comment le ferait-il de toute manière ? "Hey Cas, je sais que tu es un de mes meilleurs potes et que tu es un Ange alors que je suis humain, mais j'avais envie de coucher avec toi alors je l'ai fait en rêve !"

N'importe quoi.

Et totalement faux, qui plus est.

Mais s'il comprenait ? Réellement, s'il réagissait qu'il était littéralement l'homme avec lequel il avait surpris Dean, que lui dirait-il ?

\- Dean, plus besoin de te cacher, j'ai trouvé tout seul.

Le chasseur bondit d'où il était, c'est-à-dire appuyé contre l'Impala.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, comment as-tu...?

Cas se tenait à quelques pas, l'air blasé. Il tenait à la main, enroulée dans un chiffon, une poupée de collection en robe rose. Dean se souvint qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'objets hantés dans la ville, et que Cas ne pensait probablement plus du tout à ces dernières nuits.

\- Ah ! fit-il, sincèrement ravi.

\- Je ne comprends pas la honte que tu conçois à l'idée d'aller acheter une figurine.

Il le contourna, posa ladite poupée sur la capot de l'Impala, puis disparut.

Dean souffla. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se retourner la tête avec toute cette histoire. Castiel ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé, de toute façon.

Il monta dans l'Impala, sentant avec satisfaction la vieille carcasse de la voiture s'affaisser alors qu'il s'installait au volant. Il démarra, puis partit en direction du prochain objet qu'ils suspectaient.

Il avait laissé Sam s'occuper de la collecte d'informations, et il circulait en ce moment même de maison en maison en tant que Jimmy Renegade, agent fédéral. Il passait régulièrement des coups de fils à Dean, lui transmettant ce qu'il avait de nouveau.

Dean s'enfonça dans son siège, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lança une cassette au hasard, puis commença à fredonner l'air. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il était de bonne humeur. Oui, ils couraient après des esprits qui avaient pris leurs quartiers dans des objets plus ridicules les uns que les autres, oui ils avaient laissé une poignée de chasseur se débrouiller avec un nid entier de vampires, oui son propre frère l'avait trahit trop de fois pour les compter.

Mais les haut-parleurs crachaient Bohemian Rhapsody, et Dean était de bonne humeur.

Il ne vit Castiel qu'à la fin de la chanson. Il était tranquillement apparu sur le siège passager, et Dean faillit renverser un piéton quand il le remarqua.

\- Bordel, Cas !

L'Ange ne répondit pas, il le fixa d'un air poli. Dean arrêta la musique.

\- T'as pas moyen d'envoyer un pigeon, avant de débarquer ? Je sais pas, fais sonner mon portable !

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il finalement.

Dean ravala sa colère, plus causée par la peur qu'autre chose.

\- Ouais, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai récupéré quelques-uns des objets.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, et se rendit compte qu'il portait une demi-douzaine d'artefact contre lui : du vinyle au poster, en passant par la boîte à cigare et à des menottes. Dean haussa les sourcils.

\- Des menottes ? Sérieux ? Il y a pas mieux, à hanter ?

Cas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Dean l'arrêta :

\- C'était rhétorique mec, laisse tomber. Tu veux bien mettre tout ça sur la banquette arrière ?

Cas disparut un instant, puis réapparut les mains vides.

\- Bon, des nouvelles de Sam ? Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne crois pas, Dean, c'est toi qu'il est censé–

\- Je sais. Je sais, le coupa Dean.

Il appuya sa main sur son front dans un geste nerveux.

\- Désolée. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

C'était faux. Dean allait on ne peut mieux pour un chasseur. En vérité, c'était la présence de l'Ange qui le mettait à ce point sur la défensive, et il le savait très bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Dean continua de rouler, et Cas ne bougea pas du siège.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? finit par demander Cas.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? répéta Dean avec un ricanement, plus pour gagner du temps qu'autre chose. Tout va bien, Cas, sérieux !

\- Dean...

L'Ange soupira, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu es confus. Il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie.

\- Je ne...

Dean se tut. Il savait que nier ne ferait que confirmer les paroles de Cas.

\- Laisse tomber. Je ne peux pas... Ne veux pas t'en causer. Pas maintenant.

C'était au tour de Castiel d'être confus. Il savait combien le temps passé auprès des Winchesters l'avait changé, mais son besoin de savoir ce qui tracassait Dean était beaucoup trop fort. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha un instant ses mots, puis fit ce que tout Ange sain d'esprit aurait fait : il disparut.

Dean contempla quelques seconds le siège vide, puis soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait plus comment il allait pouvoir détourner la conversation.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dean cligna des yeux. Non, son cerveau ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui infliger ça...

Il était à nouveau dans la chambre de motel. Sur le lit, il y avait Cas. Dans les mains de Cas, il y avait une paire de menottes.

Les mêmes qu'il avait tenu dans la journée, assis dans la voiture.

Dean eut un éclat de rire incrédule, qui se stoppa immédiatement quand le regard de la projection se posa sur lui. Il redevint sérieux, et sa gorge s'assécha. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop foncés. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, tandis que Cas se levait tranquillement. Le chasseur le suivit des yeux, pétrifiés. Il n'avait jamais rêvé deux fois de la même personne. Alors quoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas dire que–

Putain.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours ce goût indescriptible. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa bouche s'égara sur son cou. L'autre gémit. Dean planta ses dents. Posa ses mains sur son menton. Revint vers ses lèvres, repartit. C'était trop bon. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Les mains de Cas s'accrochaient désespérément à ses cheveux, les décoiffant en tout sens. Dean laissa échapper un grognement contre sa bouche.

Et puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il repoussa violemment l'image de Castiel, et se retrouva accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Vas-t'en... Vas-t'en...

Il sentit le soleil sur sa peau. L'odeur de la mer. Le sable crisser sous ses chaussures. Il se releva. Il ne connaissait pas ce paysage. Peu importe. Il regarda ses pieds désormais nus, puis commença à marcher sur la plage déserte. Il posa les doigts sur ses lèvres. Il y trouvait encore le goût de la projection.

Il avait cru devenir fou de désir. Jamais un rêve érotique n'avait été si puissant à un stade si peu avancé... Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce parce que c'était un homme ? Si c'était le cas, si les hommes lui étaient véritablement si attirants, Dean n'aurait pas tenu si longtemps sans coucher avec un.

Il se laissa tomber dans le sable, puis s'allongea. Il faisait nuit. Il resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine, contemplant le ciel étoilé. Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Moi je sais, fit une voix sur sa droite.

Dean se releva sur un coude. Il y avait là Sam enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, et regardait le ciel. Soudain, Dean réalisa où il était : c'était un énième soir où leur père était absent. Il était sur une chasse au vampire, et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours. Dean avait dit à son frère qu'il allait bien, mais il était en vérité terrifié à l'idée que quoi que ce soit lui soit arrivé. Alors il l'avait juste emmené en haut de la ville où ils étudiaient tous les deux, sur une colline qui surplombait presque tout. C'était la demi-lune. Dean ne se serait jamais risqué à sortir Sam un soir de pleine lune.

Il s'étaient allongé, et avaient regardé les étoiles toute la nuit. Aucun des deux n'avaient idée de leurs noms, alors il avaient finit par renommer chaque étoile comme bon leur semblait. Les noms les plus stupides y étaient passé, de "la constellation du Bouleau" à "l'étoile du Mouton".

Sam avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Dean l'avait soulevé dans ses bras, et l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait alors levé la tête, avait trouvé une étoile qu'ils n'avaient pas nommé, et lui avait donné son nom.

"Papa."

Leur père était revenu deux jours plus tard. Il était amoché, mais il était en vie. Dean avait oublié cette histoire.

\- Celle-ci, c'est la constellation des Amants Qui S'ignorent, lui dit Sam en tendant le bras. Il y a l'étoile de l'évidence, l'étoile du déni, l'étoile des heures perdues, et l'étoile de l'amitié.

À l'époque, Dean l'avait taquiné en lui demandant s'il n'était pas amoureux. À la place, il dit seulement, d'une petite voix :

\- Tu crois ?

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, le regard brillant.

\- Certain ! Quand on fait un vœu à l'une des étoiles des Amants Qui S'ignorent, on rêve de la personne pour laquelle on est faite la nuit suivante.

Son ton blaguait, mais son expression était très sérieuse.

\- Fais un vœu, proposa-t-il.

Dean quitta son frère des yeux. Il n'y avait plus que cette constellation dans le ciel. Elle brillait plus fort que n'importe quelle constellation n'avait jamais brillé. Il songea que chaque étoile était un soleil, autour de laquelle il y avait des dizaines de planètes. Peut-être qu'il y avait deux frères sur l'une d'elles, en train de renommer leur Soleil "Étoile des Amis perdus."

Il sourit. Et puis, il fit un vœu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Castiel était confus. Et il détestait être confus.

La première fois qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment, il l'avait amené à se rebeller contre le paradis, son Père, et tout ce qui faisait de lui un Ange.

Alors non, Castiel n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cette posture. Trois jours auparavant, il avait trouvé un cas plutôt grave dans un coin d'un état de la Terre, et il avait voulu en informer les Winchester. Joindre Dean a toujours été plus évident, puisqu'il partageait un lien plus profond avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel humain.

Alors il s'était introduit dans ses rêves. Et c'est là qu'il avait commencé à être déconcerté. Il savait comment, en théorie, les humains se reproduisaient. Il savait que certains d'entre eux mettaient en pratique cette théorie dans un autre but que dans celui de procréer, et il s'était toujours tenu loin de tout jugement impromptu.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Dean. Et il était dans une chambre de motel imaginaire, sur un lit imaginaire, couché sur un homme imaginaire.

Cas avait penché la tête, et froncé les sourcils. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Interrompre serait probablement malpoli.

La main de Dean avait lentement glissé sur le torse de l'homme, de la base du cou vers son pantalon. Celui-ci s'était cambré en poussant un râle. Cas avait tout d'abord pris ce son pour de la douleur, mais s'était souvenu que, d'après l'excellent film avec le livreur de pizza qu'il avait vu, il portait un tout autre sens dans un tel contexte.

La main de Dean s'était glissée dans le pantalon de l'autre. Cas s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise, chose rare chez un Ange. Il avait détourné le regard, les joues très légèrement chaudes, et avait contemplé la pièce. Sur le sol il y avait les habits de l'homme, et la veste ainsi que le tee-shirt de Dean. Apparemment, l'homme sous Dean avait porté une chemise, une veste noire, une cravate bleue, et un trench coat beige.

Cas avait plissé les yeux. Il était presque sûr de connaître ces habits... Dean était-il en train de rêver de quelqu'un que l'Ange connaissait ? Il reporta son regard sur celui-ci, dont le front perlait de sueur. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et une très légère barbe. Il avait l'air à la fois jeune et très, très vieux. Il avait ouvert un court instant les yeux, et Castiel avait pu voir qu'ils étaient d'un bleu clair, si intense qu'il pouvait le voir d'où il était.

Cet homme, il le connaissait, il en était presque certain. Comment un visage pouvait échapper à sa mémoire divine ? Un Ange n'oublie presque jamais ce qu'il voit. Cas était contrarié.

Ne bougeant toujours pas de l'endroit où il s'était projeté, devant la porte imaginaire, il avait posé son regard sur Dean. Il était torse nu, et se trouvait un peu plus bas que l'autre homme. Sa tête reposait contre son torse, et il avait les yeux fermés. Malgré la sueur qui recouvrait son visage et la concentration qu'il mettait dans peu-importe-ce-qu'il-faisait-avec-sa-main, ses traits étaient étrangement apaisés. L'expression de Cas se fit plus douce, tant il était attendri. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean si à l'aise, si détendu. Il se reposait, laissait aller toutes ses responsabilités, ainsi calé sur le torse de son amant imaginaire.

C'était à ce moment que Dean avait ouvert les yeux. Il l'avait vu. Castiel avait redressé la tête, et l'avait fixé droit dans les prunelles. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation, alors il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Dean ? avait-il quand même demandé.

Après quelques secondes de battement, Dean s'était repoussé avec violence du lit, et s'était relevé en s'équilibrant comme il le pouvait. Cas l'avait suivi du regard, le visage impassible.

\- Cas ! s'était-il exclamé.

Il avait jeté un œil à la silhouette sur le lit, qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes, puis son regard était revenu sur Cas.

\- Dean, je...

Retrouver la raison de sa venue lui avait pris quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça. J'ai des informations de première importance à vous transmettre.

\- Cas...

Dean avait l'air embarrassé. Plus qu'embarrassé, il était mortifié. Il avait passé sa main sur son visage, et avait attrapé son tee-shirt sur le sol.

\- On avait parlé de tout ça. Que tu évites de débarquer dans mes rêves, et tout.

\- Je sais. Mais il y a urgence, et je suis surveillé. Je... Termine tout ça si tu veux, mais rendez-vous dans tu-sais-quel-restaurant dans la journée.

Cas n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait. Il ne comprenait pas l'embarras de Dean, et les cas où il ne comprenait pas étaient aussi rares que de mauvaise augure. Ils s'étaient fixés quelques instants en chien de faïence, puis Castiel avait fini par déclarer avec le plus de neutralité dont il était capable :

\- Je vais y aller. Si je maintiens la connexion, ils pourront me repérer.

En vérité, Castiel aurait tout à fait pu se permettre de rester une dizaine de minutes de plus ; mais il n'aspirait qu'à fuir ce rêve.

Les Winchesters étaient venus au rendez-vous. Dean ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte, mais il manifestait un intérêt et une implication dans l'affaire qui ne lui ressemblaient pas ; c'était au-delà de son professionnalisme habituel.

Tandis que les chasseurs se rendaient dans le motel le plus proche, Castiel s'était transporté sur le toit le plus haut de la ville, à deux ou trois étages à peine. Il s'était assis sur le point culminant de la toiture, et avait réfléchi. Il avait réfléchi à l'enquête, au crédit que son Père apporterait à tout ça, aux affaires du Paradis ; bref, il avait pensé à tout sauf au sujet de Dean, qu'il évitait soigneusement.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'attitude du chasseur, qui était trop incompréhensible pour lui. Comme s'il craignait que Castiel ne comprenne quelque chose. Mais quoi ? S'il détenait une information importante, il la lui aurait donné il y avait un bon bout de temps ; et puis il était meilleur menteur que ça.

Au bout de quelques heures, alors que la lune était à mi-course au-dessus du village, une émotion violente avait vrillé le crâne de Cas. Il s'était penché en avant, tous les muscles tendus, serrant ses tempes entre ses mains. Il maudit le fait d'être dans un vaisseau, ce qui limitait certaines de ses capacités ; notamment celle de recevoir des ondes télépathiques.

La peur lui avait saisi les entrailles. Une terreur sans nom, une terreur bestiale et primitive. Cas savait que l'émotion ne pouvait pas venir de lui, car un Ange ne ressentait pas les émotions de cette façon. Il avait réfléchi à toute allure, sentant son vaisseau humain commençant à réagir à la peur et ses muscles se bloquer.

L'émotion, vue sa puissance, ne pouvait provenir que d'une source proche – tant physiquement que psychiquement. Finalement, une seule source correspondait : cette terreur ne pouvait venir que de Dean. De plus Cas avait déjà ressenti les émotions du chasseur de cette façon, lorsqu'il était assez proche et que ses sentiments étaient assez puissants.

Dean courait donc un danger assez grave pour qu'il émette une terreur suffisamment forte pour atteindre l'esprit de Castiel. Il devait absolument l'aider. Il s'était concentré sur lui, et s'était transporté auprès de lui.

Dès qu'il avait atteint sa destination, il s'était mis en position de combat ; avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il était dans une chambre de motel dont toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et Dean était endormi. Cas s'était un peu approché. Les draps avaient glissé de son corps agité, et toute sa peau était recouverte de sueur.

\- Mais Sammy… avait-il gémit avec un frisson qui avait parcouru tout son corps.

Castiel savait que les humains expérimentaient parfois de mauvaises expériences dans leurs rêves. Le terme pour désigner ces situations, « cauchemar », était même devenu une expression populaire pour désigner ce qui se rapprochait du pire.

Le fait que « le pire » dans l'esprit de Dean concernât son frère ne l'étonnait pas. Dean avait eu un nouveau frisson. Le regard de Castiel était passé sur son poing serré aux jointures blanches, pour glisser sur son torse trempé de sueur. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Cas avait froncé les sourcils de dépréciation, en entendant un gémissement de douleur sincère s'échapper des lèvres de Dean. En instant il avait pris une décision, et s'était transporté dans son rêve.

Dean avait sa main gauche fermement accrochée à l'épaule de Sam, et il tenait de l'autre un long couteau qui reflétait le ciel gris foncé. Il avait reculé sa main pour frapper, mais Cas avait posé la sienne sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Dean.

L'intéressé s'était retourné, et le décor autour d'eux avait changé en un clin d'œil. Jetant un regard autour de lui, Castiel avait su qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans la chambre de motel où il avait pour la première fois trouvé Dean dans une position embarrassante. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Dean lui avait dit quelques mots sans importance, tentant de se justifier Cas avait fait de même. Puis le chasseur s'était affalé dans un fauteuil, et avait fait mine d'avoir oublié la présence de l'Ange. Castiel avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un indice plutôt clair qui signifiait « ton travail ici est fait », d'autant plus qu'il avait enfoncé le clou en le lui disant quelques instants plus tard mais plus il réfléchissait plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas ici que par le hasard des rêves de Dean. Il voulait se retrouver seul avec Dean.

Alors il s'était assis en face de lui, sur le rebord du lit, et avait commencé :

\- Aujourd'hui… Tu avais l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire, parce qu'il y avait Sam.

Dean s'était reculé dans son fauteuil. Il avait tenté de reprendre la parole, mais Castiel avait insisté :

\- C'est par rapport à la nuit dernière, non ? Je me suis dit, vu que tu es toujours collé à ton frère… Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen d'avoir une conversation privée. De venir te voir dans tes rêves. D'autant plus que tu as appris à différencier la réalité de ton imagination, ce qui nous facilite les choses.

Castiel ne se rendait compte que maintenant que c'était la réelle raison de sa venue. Il devait mettre tout ça au clair avec lui, parce qu'il lui semblait que quelque chose de plutôt grave s'était passé.

\- Dean ?

\- Je, oui, pardon, avait répondu Dean. Oui, je voulais qu'on en cause. Ce que tu as vu, Cas…

L'Ange n'aimait pas l'embarras que montrait le chasseur. Il l'avait alors coupé, désireux de finir cette conversation :

\- Ce n'était pas mes affaires, Dean, je suis désolé.

Dean avait marqué quelques secondes de pause. Il avait avalé sa salive, évitant le regard de Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas… C'est pas grave, mec. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Dean avait tenté de relancer la conversation sur autre chose, mais Cas avait bien vu que les choses clochaient encore. Il s'était trouvé mécontent de la tournure des choses. Il avait fini par quitter le rêve en hâte, puis avait laissé la chambre de motel pour retourner se percher en haut du toit. Dans le lointain de son crâne il sentait la confusion et la colère, le dégoût, la frustration de Dean. Il s'y était joint.

Le lendemain il avait encore tenté de tirer des explications de Dean, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir était la confirmation qu'effectivement, quelque chose le tracassait. Castiel aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lire dans son esprit ou faire quelque chose de similaire pour récupérer des informations, mais c'était probablement la pire chose à faire en la situation. Alors il s'était résigné à attendre que Dean les lui donne de son plein gré, et avait supporté son laconisme pendant la journée.

Quand la nuit était arrivée et que les Winchesters étaient retournés à leur motel, Cas s'était appuyé contre le mur d'une ruelle et avait dirigé toutes ses pensées vers Dean, pour tenter de récolter les émotions de ses rêves.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir était le désir sexuel, brut, pur, violent. Le même qui se dégageait de sa silhouette lors de la première nuit. Puis tout s'était stoppé d'un seul coup. Il y avait eu le tourment, les questions. Puis l'apaisement. La nostalgie. L'attendrissement. La mélancolie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de rêve, Castiel s'était rendu compte que son vaisseau ressentait beaucoup plus physiquement que la normale les émotions qu'il captait. Accablé, il avait dû à un moment donné s'assoir sur le rebord du trottoir. Puis un sourire avait couvert les lèvres de son vaisseau, et bientôt une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue.

Cas était intrigué. Les émotions qu'il recevait le touchaient en vérité plus loin que son vaisseau. Elles s'infiltraient, trouvaient la source, cherchaient encore, déterraient, et venaient toucher sa Grâce même.

Alors Castiel s'était mis à être accablé, à sourire, à pleurer avec son vaisseau et avec Dean. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation. C'était à la fois terrifiant et superbe par sa nouveauté.

Avec le soleil se levant, le rêve de Dean s'était estompé. Castiel avait émergé comme une bulle de savon explosant. L'atterrissage avait été plutôt brutal.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti les émotions aussi profondément que ça, presque humainement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était arrivé. Etait-ce à cause de la force du lien qui l'unissait à Dean ? Etait-ce leur proximité ? Cas était désireux de faire la même chose avec un autre humain, pour essayer de comprendre.

Il s'était transporté un peu plus loin dans la ville. Il y avait là, au premier étage d'une maison, un bambin dans un berceau. Il était encore profondément endormi, alors Cas s'était assis sur le rebord du trottoir qui longeait la maison. Les enfants possédaient les pensées les plus puissantes et les émotions les plus marquées, alors il s'était plongé dans l'esprit du gamin sans hésitation.

Il avait entendu chaque sentiment, chaque peur et chaque bonheur. C'était pur et primitif, exactement comme son langage.

Mais ils ne résonnaient pas en Cas comme ceux de Dean l'avaient fait. Il avait réitéré l'expérience à d'autres endroits, avec des personnes de différents âges et de différentes croyances, mais rien à faire : personne ne lui faisait ressentir les émotions tel que le faisait Dean Winchester.


	5. Chapitre 5

Si Dean était habitué à une chose, c'était bien la dissimulation. Dissimuler les derniers mots de son père, dissimuler qu'il avait vendu son âme, dissimuler son mal-être, dissimuler, dissimuler, dissimuler.

Mais ça, c'était quand même beaucoup. Les rêves où Castiel apparaissait étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents, jusqu'au stade où il ne passait quasiment plus une nuit sans le voir au moins une fois.

Il savais ce qui était en train de se passer, évidemment. Et le cacher était difficile, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? L'expliquer à Castiel ? Impensable, il ne comprendrait pas. En parler avec Sam ? Ce serait ridicule, à la limite de l'humiliant.

Alors il continuait à supporter ses rêves, certains dans cette chambre de motel anonymes, d'autres en plein air, ou sur le terrain de telle ou telle enquête, sous le pluie, dans le noir, en plein soleil, sur une autre planète. Mais il y avait toujours Castiel. Parfois il ne faisait que lui parler, d'autres fois il se jetait sur lui, ou alors il ne le voyait pas, ou bien Dean était obligé de se détourner pour s'empêcher de le sauver d'un quelconque danger fictif. Sa capacité à vivre ses rêves tournait à la torture. Il était piégé.

Cette nuit, la chambre de motel revint le visiter. Devant lui il y avait l'image de Castiel, et juste à côté sa propre représentation. Et puis doucement, ils s'étaient mis à reproduire les événements du premier soir où cette chambre était apparue. Et Dean se sentait comme un voyeur, mais il n'arrivait pas à changer la scène alors il baissa les yeux, et s'assit sur le fauteuil abîmé. Il entendit les deux protagonistes tomber lourdement sur le lit, et le bruit de leurs baisers et leur gémissements continua de résonner dans la pièce.

Il releva les yeux un court instant. Castiel se trouvait sous sa propre silhouette, soupirant de plaisir. Et sa propre image, les joues rougies, descendait lentement le long de son corps, baladant ses mains sur celui-ci.

Dean se leva, et passa de l'autre côté du lit en enjambant les habits sur le sol, la tête penchée. Castiel se cambra sous une nouvelle caresse, ouvrant la bouche dans un hoquet silencieux. Dean eut un sourire attendri. Il était vraiment beau.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Dean se retourna, sur la défensive, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Castiel. Le vrai. Et pas la reproduction de son souvenir de la première nuit. Dean se recula vivement, constatant du coin de l'oeil qu'il avait par reflexe figé la scène qui se déroulait dans le lit.

\- Je peux partir si tu veux, dit Castiel précipitamment. Je n'attends qu'un mot de ta part pour partir.

Dean secoua la tête, vidé de son énergie. Il fit un pas en arrière, et s'effondra à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il sans le regarder, la tête basse.

\- Je ressens ce que tu ressens dans tes rêves, répondit-il. Très fort. J'ai senti ton désarroi. Tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'aider ce coup-ci, Cas, fit Dean en relevant la tête avec une expression amère sur le visage.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sur le mur près de l'entrée, légèrement dissimulé par Castiel, un grand miroir de hauteur d'homme venait d'apparaitre. Avant qu'il n'ai pu l'arrêter, Castiel suivait son regard et se tournait de trois-quart vers le miroir.

Presque dos à Dean, il resta planté là quelques secondes. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais il savait que c'était trop tard.

Puis Castiel tourna à nouveau sur lui-même, l'ait troublé. Son regard passa sur les habits qui jonchaient le sol, pour revenir au miroir. Il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois, puis se tourna vers le lit. Dean suivit son regard.

Il y avait toujours l'image de Castiel, torse nu, les joues rosies et le dos cambré, qui se tenait sous celle de Dean. La bouche de Castiel était figée entrouverte, gémissant en silence à cause des mains et des lèvres de Dean.

Castiel quitta la scène des yeux, pour les reporter sur Dean. Celui-ci courba la nuque, qu'il prit sous ses mains croisées. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard de Castiel, maintenant qu'il avait compris.

\- C'est moi, finit par dire Castiel.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre surprise ni la moindre moquerie dans ses mots, c'était une simple constatation. Dean ne bougea pas.

\- L'autre soir aussi. Quand je suis venu.

La tête toujours baissé, Dean serra très fort les mâchoires et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas l'absence d'étonnement ou de raillerie dans sa voix.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix faible en relevant la tête.

Il porta son regard sur les silhouettes sur le lit, incapable de regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

\- C'est toi, répéta-t-il.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas, dit l'Ange. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Moi non plus, enchérit Dean en passant sa paume sur ses yeux.

Puis il marqua une pause et expira longuement, d'un air las, avant de relever les yeux vers Castiel :

\- Je suis... désolée.

Castiel releva la tête avec incompréhension :

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu, Dean ?

Le chasseur fit un vague geste de la main, englobant évasivement la pièce.

\- De ça. Je ne devrais pas te laisser entrer dans mes rêves. Pas de cette façon.

L'Ange prit un instant de réflexion, les sourcils froncés, avant de faire un pas vers Dean, qui regardait de nouveau la moquette brunâtre.

\- Ce genre de rêve a un sens non, chez les humains ? finit-il par demander, intrigué.

\- Ils signifient... commença Dean en hésitant, avant de se dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Ils signifient en général qu'on désire cette personne. Inconsciemment, la plupart du temps.

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant doucement les yeux, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il avait ce vaisseau.

\- Est-ce que tu me désires, Dean ?

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête, remarquant du même coup la proximité inattendue de Castiel. Celui-ci le fixait avec calme, attendant apparemment tranquillement la réponse à sa question.

Dean fit glisser sa main de sa nuque jusqu'à son menton, qui était mal rasé jusque dans ses rêves. Ce qui était en train de se passer était surréel. Il avait tout fait pour éviter cette conversation jusqu'à maintenant, et en ce moment il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il l'avait fait.

\- Je suppose, dit-il enfin.

Son cœur fit un bond à ses propres mots. Castiel redressa la tête, impassible, pour suivre Dean qui se levait pour lui faire face.

L'Ange se sentait mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ?

\- Je sais, dit Dean, et Castiel sentit le souffle de ses mots sur sa peau, que c'est inutile. Absurde. Je veux dire, mec, tu es un putain d'Ange du Seigneur ! Et je ne veux pas –

Il s'interrompit, et frotta durement ses yeux d'une main lasse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. On dit qu'on est bons, et on en parle plus okay ? Tu-tu n'as qu'à quitter ma tête maintenant et demain tout ça n'existera plus, pour aucun de nous deux, et tu pourras– Je-je ne sais pas, je veux juste que ce soit finit.

Il se détourna de Castiel pour lui tourner le dos, et passa une fois de plus sa main sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, ravalant les inutiles larmes de honte et d'émotion qui voulaient sortir. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et se retourna. Castiel était toujours là. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de dépit.

\- Dean...

L'ange fit un pas dans sa direction. Il releva le menton, cherchant ses mots, puis il avala sa salive. Dean se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un vaisseau, et qu'il n'avait techniquement pas besoin d'avaler sa salive, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de respirer un peu plus vite comme il le faisait à présent.

\- C'est bon, confirma-t-il après un instant. C'est bon, Dean.

Mais son regard n'approuvait pas les paroles de Dean, il approuvait ses yeux un peu embués et se lèvres qui tremblaient imperceptiblement, ses mains qu'il n'arrivait pas à maintenir immobile et son cœur qui fit un bond. Dean avait compris ce que Castiel approuvait. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et releva le menton, se mettant presque au garde à vous.

\- C'est bon ? interrogea-t-il stupidement.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il se contenta de cligner des yeux et ses prunelles claires parlèrent pour lui. Dean prit une inspiration hachée, désarçonné par la tournure des événements. Puis il expira lentement, et l'émotion le submergea.

Il leva une main incertaine vers le visage de l'Ange, s'attendant à tout moment à être informé qu'il avait mal interprété ses paroles. Mais il ne l'arrêta pas, et la main du chasseur se posa sur sa nuque, qui frissonna. Il la fit lentement passer sur le duvet de sa nuque, comme pour s'assurer que c'était véritablement Castiel, cette fois-ci, qui le laissait faire ce geste.

L'expression de l'Ange s'adoucit imperceptiblement, se relâchant sous la caresse de Dean. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens de peur que rompre le contact visuel ne passe pour un recul de sa part. Il savait combien ça avait coûté à son protégé de lui avouer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de lui donner des doutes en détachant ses yeux.

Alors il se plongea dans ses prunelles vertes. Castiel savait combien c'était cliché, et il avait déjà croisé nombre de créatures avec des yeux nettement plus incroyables, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain émoi en regardant ces yeux-ci. Dans sa nuque, la main large et calleuse de Dean continuait de le caresser doucement, et Castiel avait envie de fermer les paupières à ce contact.

Dean n'avait pas été aussi ému depuis longtemps. Il se sentait l'émoi de ses premiers amours, moins la confiance qu'il avait alors. Et comme il avait peur que tout cela lui échappe, ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres de Castiel. C'était un geste qu'il faisait habituellement pour prévenir et pour séduire ses partenaires, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

Il se pencha doucement vers Castiel, prêt à recevoir un mouvement de refus à tout moment. Il inclina la tête, presque collé à son visage, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel.

C'étaient des lèvres chaudes, douces, timides, beaucoup plus que tout ce que Dean avait rêvé. Et elles restaient presque immobiles, comme paralysées. Sans bouger, sans cesser les mouvements de sa main, Dean chercha son regard. Castiel le fixa un instant avec gravité, puis cligna une fois des yeux avant de les fermer. Dean l'imita, et commença doucement à le guider. Castiel le suivait, hésitant, aussi étonné que lui l'était.

C'était un baiser un peu maladroit, sans technique, sans expérience, sans préjugé. Dean avait peur de mettre Castiel mal à l'aise, alors il rompit rapidement le baiser sans trop s'écarter de lui, la main toujours au creux de sa nuque. Les joues de Castiel étaient rouges, autant de désir que de honte. Dean eut un minuscule sourire de bonheur. Castiel évita son regard, regardant vers le sol. Le chasseur, prit par le désarrois, détacha sa main de sa nuque pour lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, de peur d'avoir mal agi.

L'Ange releva la tête, une expression un peu perdue sur le visage. Ses yeux passèrent à toute allure sur ceux de Dean, sur ses cheveux, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres.

Puis il refit un pas en avant, et revint écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. Surpris, il fit même un pas en arrière et se rattrapa comme il pouvait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil derrière lui. Castiel était beaucoup plus entreprenant qu'une seconde auparavant, avide de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son odeur. C'était surprenant, et terriblement attirant. Dean le suivit, lâchant un sourd gémissement obscène qu'il ne pût retenir. Il reposa sa main droite sur sa nuque, la gauche dans le creux de son dos, sur le tissu lisse de son trench coat, et l'attira vers lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait encore en encore.

Soudainement, Castiel se recula à nouveau. Dean resta ici, les deux mains à mi-hauteur devant son corps, la respiration sifflante et les lèvres gonflées. Castiel, en face de lui, offrait à peu près le même spectacle. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, puis dit rapidement :

\- Je dois y aller.

Un instant plus tard, il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes, laissant Dean en plein milieu de la pièce imaginaire.

Celui-ci finit de reprendre son souffle, remettant par la même occasion ses idées en place. Puis un rire nerveux le prit, se transformant en un rire franc qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il tenta vainement de se recoiffer d'une main, puis fit un tour sur lui-même, toujours en train de rire doucement comme un dingue que personne ne comprendrait. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrît avec un grand sourire.

Castiel voulait bien de lui. Castiel voulait bien de lui. Malgré l'absurdité, malgré les erreurs, malgré la gravité de tout ce qui se passait. Castiel voulait bien de lui.

Et DAMN, ses lèvres avaient bon goût.

Autour de lui, le décor se modifia pour devenir la grange couverte de pièges en tout genre où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Dans un coin, il y avait un matelas. Dean s'y rendit, son gloussement transformé en un sourire dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser, puis s'y allongea.

Au-dessus de lui, des symboles à la craie luisaient doucement. Et puis, au beau milieu de son rêve, là où il ne peut d'habitude pas trouver le sommeil profond, loin des voyages oniriques et des ennuis, il s'endormit. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il trouva un véritable sommeil réparateur au creux de ses nuits.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le rock, le bon vieux rock un peu ringard avait toujours servi d'appui à Dean. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il chasse, avec qui soit-il, il y avait toujours ses cassettes de rock dans l'Impala. Et c'était rassurant. C'était ce qu'il faisait quand ça n'allait vraiment pas : il débouchait une bouteille de whisky, poussait une cassette dans le lecteur, tournait la molette du volume au maximum et venait s'appuyer contre le capot de sa voiture.

Mais quand les choses allaient bien, il pouvait parfois oublier le silence dans l'habitacle. Quand il n'y avait aucun cri sourd et tordu dans sa tête, aucun hurlement de rage et de frustration sous son crâne, quand il n'y avait aucun son grinçant à recouvrir avec du Queen, c'est que les choses allaient bien.

Et aujourd'hui, au lendemain de sa dernière entrevue avec Castiel, il se sentait vraiment, vraiment bien. Sam et lui avaient bouclé une affaire dans la journée, et ils se dirigeaient vers leur prochaine enquête, à cinq bonnes heures de route. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Sam s'était endormi à côté de lui. Quand il le voyait ainsi, Dean savait pourquoi il avait passé son enfance à le protéger. Petit Sammy en valait la peine.

Alors il roulait ainsi depuis des heures sur les routes désertes, à la lumière de ses phares jaunâtres et un peu encrassés, sans musique, avec seul le moteur ronronnant de l'Impala pour compagnie. Un léger sourire recouvrit ses lèvres.

Leur dernière enquête avait été couronnée de succès, il avaient pu sauver un petit garçon à la dernière minute. Sa mère, qui l'élevait seule depuis sa naissance, s'était montrée très reconnaissante, surtout envers Dean ; Sam avait proposé avec un demi-sourire de rester une nuit de plus, mais Dean avait poliment salué la jeune femme, avait grimpé dans la voiture, et avait intimé avec sollicitude à Sam de faire de même. Il l'avait suivi, sourcils froncés et les yeux cherchant une explication, sans vraiment comprendre. Dean n'avait rien dit, et il avait démarré.

\- Elle était plutôt ton genre, Dean. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- C'est vrai, avait-il confirmé. Elle était plutôt mon genre.

Et la conversation s'était arrêté là. Dean avait eu un petit sourire secret, et ils étaient sortis de la ville.

Sans changer son allure, Dean jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur central. Regarde la route disparaître derrière lui, avalée par le brouillard, c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avancer. Il reporta son regard sur la route devant lui, puis ses yeux revinrent sur le rétroviseur.

Il faillit mettre la voiture dans le fossé. Il serra les dents, retenant un juron, et redressa rudement le volant. Sur la banquette arrière, avec un air parfaitement innocent, il y avait Castiel.

\- Bon sang, Cas ! jura-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller son frère.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. Le pigeon.

Dean eut un petit soupir amusé quand Castiel cita sa propre remarque.

\- J'ai aussi dit qu'un coup de fil suffirait, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Dans le rétroviseur, le visage de Castiel se détendit. C'était sa manière de sourire, et ça convenait à Dean. Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui dormait toujours. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement lui cacher tout ça, mais il n'était quand même pas prêt à lui révéler ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et l'Ange.

Castiel saisit son regard, et se pencha en avant. Il posa deux doigts sur le front de Sam, et se recula à nouveau.

\- Il ne peut pas nous entendre, dit-il. Il ne se réveillera pas non plus tant que je ne partirais pas.

Dean hocha la tête, soudain un peu nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à un volume normal.

Un instant de flottement passa. Castiel chercha ses mots. Dean le fixait dans le rétroviseur, une expression calme sur le visage.

\- Je voulais te voir, finit-il par dire.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ennuis avec les tiens ? s'inquiéta Dean. Je veux dire, à cause de... tout ça.

Castiel secoua la tête :

\- Non, ils me fichent la paix. Les relations entre Ange et humains arrivent, Dean. Normalement elles ne sont autorisées que si elles ne perturbent pas le jugement du soldat, mais...

\- Mais ? interrogea Dean, inquiet.

\- Mais le Paradis est complètement désorganisé. Tout le monde s'y perd. Les registres ne sont pas à jour. Je suis loin d'être le seul soldat rebelle.

Dean soupira de soulagement :

\- Donc tu es loin des ennuis ?

\- Pour l'instant, oui. Mais je ne pense pas que le Paradis se réorganise correctement avant très longtemps.

\- Tant mieux, dit Dean. Enfin, je veux dire –

\- J'ai compris.

Quelques instants passèrent à nouveau. Dean était soulagé de constater que les silences avec Castiel n'étaient plus gênants. L'Impala avalait la route dans un ronronnement satisfait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Dean reporta à nouveau son regard sur la banquette. Castiel le regardait poliment, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il reposa ses yeux sur la route.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier... commença-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- C'était incroyable, compléta Castiel d'une voix calme.

Dean leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur, cherchant les lèvres de l'Ange comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui venait de parler.

\- Tu-tu le penses ?

\- Un Ange du Seigneur ne ment pas pour servir ses propres intérêts, répondit-il, très sérieux.

Dean eut un demi-sourire :

\- T'es obligé de faire ça, hein ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Parler comme un Ange.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, c'est bon. (Il fit un vague geste de la main, puis sourit à nouveau) Ça va. Vraiment.

Castiel resta silencieux un moment, avant de lâcher d'une traite :

\- La dernière fois que j'ai embrassé un humain. Ça remonte à des dizaines d'années. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà autant apprécié ça.

Dean haussa les sourcils et se redressa, légitimement étonné.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment, mon pote.

Derrière, Cas baissa la tête avant de la relever, une expression douce sur le visage.

\- C'en est un. Je me suis attaché à toi, Dean. Beaucoup plus qu'un Ange ne devrait s'attacher à un humain.

Dean souffla doucement. Il ne pensait pas entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Castiel.

\- Tu es occupé en ce moment, ou pas ? Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? Pour de vrai, pas en rêve. Et pas... (Il fit un mouvement de tête vers son frère) pas avec Sam à côté.

\- Je peux me libérer, répondit l'Ange. Prie à mon attention quand tu veux que je vienne.

Dean s'attendait à ce que Castiel disparaisse sans crier gare, comme à son habitude, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours sur la banquette arrière, fixant son reflet dans le rétroviseur en attendant une approbation.

\- Entendu, fit Dean. Je le ferais.

Et seulement, Castiel s'évapora dans un bruissement d'ailes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

L'Impala entra dans la ville qui constituait leur destination alors que deux heures du matin venaient de sonner. Dean se gara devant le premier motel qu'ils croisèrent, éteint le moteur puis frappa doucement l'épaule de son frère.

\- Sam. On y est. Je vais voir s'il leur reste des chambres.

L'intéressé grogna une vague réponse, puis se détacha et suivit Dean en traînant la patte. Ils poussèrent la porte vitrée où un néon rouge indiquait avec ferveur "accueil 24h/24 7j/7", se postèrent devant le bureau, et tirèrent sur la ficelle de la petite sonnette cuivrée. Un vieil homme en pyjama passa la porte derrière le bureau, prit leurs (faux) noms, et leur donna des clefs sans les regarder avant de retourner se coucher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sam en baillant, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna son frère en déverrouillant la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles... satisfait.

Il passa la porte, puis répéta, l'air endormi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dean ne pu retenir un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était satisfait.

\- Rien d'important, Sammy.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et son sourire s'agrandit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- Vas te coucher. On bossera tôt, demain. Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps.

Sam s'exécuta, et s'effondra tout habillé sur le lit. Dean se résolu lui aussi à aller se coucher, plutôt que d'appeler Castiel. Une fois de plus, il trouva un sommeil profond et relaxé en quelques minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidemment cette fiction n'est pas finie, mais j'ai énormément de mal à la continuer. La suite arrivera... un jour. En attendant si vous avez des suggestions ou si vous voulez simplement commenter quelque chose sur ma fiction, vous êtes plus que bienvenus !


End file.
